


Birthday at Midnight

by StartTheFire



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bisexual Simon Snow, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, gay texting, theyre so gay, tsundere Baz, wow theyyre super gay and baz is baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartTheFire/pseuds/StartTheFire
Summary: Simon plans to text Baz right as he turns 19.The info on Baz's birthday was taken from Carry On Wiki, it is not canon.





	Birthday at Midnight

_11:53pm_

 

Simon nervously grinned, his tail swinging side to side off his bed. It was almost time! He held his new phone in both hands, starting at the time. So close!  
  
The golden haired boy shifted uncomfortably under the blankets, where he was hiding. Simon was staying up late, waiting for September 15th to come. September 15th! Baz’s birthday! The former mage wasn’t able to be with his boyfriend on his birthday, since the Pitch family wanted to treat him to a special day (Basilton had gotten first in their class a few months back) and didn’t want their former enemy back. Baz’s family still refused to accept that Baz was both gay and dating Simon Snow. However, Simon had been able to spend most of the day with Baz, they had walked around London and eaten at a good lunch at their favorite restaurant, though it still sucked they couldn’t spend tomorrow together. Simon would probably just spend it cooped up in his room, watching Netflix until Penny forced him to eat.

 

_11:54pm_

 

Though Simon had a plan. He was going to text Baz exactly 12:00am on September 15th and wish him a happy birthday! It was probably a stupid idea but Simon loved it. 

  
_11:55pm_  
  
  
Simon fidget his his phone, his thumb floating above the send button. He’d already typed out the text, it read, “Happy Birthday! I love you! You’re 19 now!” Yeah, it sounded kind of stupid. Though Simon was sure that his vampire boyfriend would love it.  
  
  
_11:56pm_

 

The averaged sized boy giggled with happiness, his face flushing. He yet again changed his position underneath the blankets, a few of them slipping onto the floor. The main reason he’d created his blanket fort of sorts was so that Penelope wouldn’t find him and tell him to sleep. Looking back at it, she’d probably realize that he was still awake anyways, but now it was comfortable. His wings fluttered a bit, shaking more blankets off of him. He took in a deep breath of fresh air. It had been a bit stuffy.

 

_11:57pm_

  
  
_11:58pm_

 

At this point, his blanket fort was completely ruined. Simon sighed goofily and layed down on his back, his wings making it a bit uncomfortable. He’d have to wake Penn up after he sent the text to tell her to rehide his wings. It was so close now. He rolled over, propping himself up onto his elbows as he started down at his phone, just looking at the clock.

 

_11:59pm_

 

 _12:00am_  
  
  
As soon as it became September 15th, a huge grin grew over Simon’s freckled face and he hit the send button. He waited, hoping that Baz was still up.

  
  
_12:01am_

 

_12:02am_

 

At last a reply came. As Simon left the buzz, he quickly read it.  
  
  
>>Alister Crowley, Snow, it’s midnight.  
  
  
Simon smiles to himself. In Baz language, that was pretty much saying, “I love you too.”   



End file.
